Shoot For Love
by KizunaCho
Summary: Rira was just a girl with a normal life, until something happened with the BFB.She now wants nothing to do with Basquash; what happens when her path crosses with Dunk Mask? DANxOCxICEMAN ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Started: July 1 2010, 8:26am

Chapter Finished: July 1 2010, 10:36am

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BASQUASH it belongs to Shoji Kawamori, and Thomas Romain. PLOT/ CHARACTERS belong to Midenigufutsu Koyote. I only own what I'm writing and the process of making the story

ASTRAIL: ASS -TRAIL

Rira: REE-RAH

Naill: NA-EEL

Kenji: KEN-JII

Reze: REH-ZAY

'Talking'

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Things That Were Lost**

_We can never forget the things that are most precious to us._

* * *

"Rira! Pass the ball!" Reze shouted from across the court; "Come on Rira! I'm right here, pass it!" he waved his hands above his head waiting for his sister to pass the ball. Rira laughed and ignored her brother, quickly dribbling pass the person that was in front of her and running towards the net that was on the other side of the court. She swiftly dodged the people that were coming at her, turning to the right quickly she ran forward and jumped towards the net.

"Haaa!" Rira slammed the ball down into the net and hung from the rim. The basket ball swished past the net and bounced on the ground below her. "Woohoo! Slam dunk! We win again!" Rira laughed loudly while swinging from the net. Reze ran towards his little sister and smiled.

"Rira, get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" Rira giggles and let go of the rim falling to the ground gracefully. She walked towards her brother and gave his shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry too much Reze! I can take care of myself!" Reze rolled his eyes and messed up her hair.

"Don't say that Rira, your only 10 years old, that's still too young for you to be taking care of yourself." He gave her head another soft pat, "I'll watch over you, not matter what." Rira pouted and took a step back, making her brothers hand fall to his side. She huffed softly and crossed her arms around her chest. Reze chuckled and stared at his little sister.

"Rira! Reze! Heeey!" the two siblings looked towards the person that was calling their names. They saw a girl a bit younger than her running towards them.

"Naill, hey!" Rira ran up to her little sister and gave her a hug. Naill returned the loving gesture easily before letting go and turning towards Reze. "Mom says she wants us back home for dinner now, she's says it getting dark." Reze nodded and took hold of his younger sibling's hands, leading them away from the basketball court. They said good bye to their friends as they left and headed home.

* * *

The Astrail family ate dinner happily, their parents asking how their day was, and what they did. Rira's mother fed her little brother Kenji, wiping off the mess he would make around him mouth. Her father laughed when Naill would make up stories about what she did today, which included her defeating a bunch of bad guys in the city. Once they finished dinner they all helped clean the dishes then went to bed.

Rira sniffed a bit while she climbed into her bed, throwing the covers over her and getting comfy, her little sister Naill was besides her in her own bed, reading a book like she always does before she goes to sleep. Reze came in and sat at the edge of Rira's bed.

"Hey kiddo, I think it's time to turn the light off now," he paused and glanced at Naill who pouted and shut her book and flicked her lamp off. "It's getting late." Rira yawned and snuggled deeper into her bed, Reze cast her gentle smile and patted the top of her head and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Good night guys, see you in the morning." He got a sleepy 'good night' from the two youngsters then turned the lights off and closed the door. Rira watched the door closed, she smiled in content then slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

"When are we going to get there Mom?" Reze squirmed in his chair, glancing out the window every now and then. His father laughed while focusing on the road, his moms 'tsk-ed' and scolded him softly.

"Be patient Reze, were almost there." Reze sighed loudly while clutching the small box that lay on his lap.

"I really want to give Naill, Kenji, and Rira the presents I bought for them!" Reze huffed when him mom turned her head and gave him the 'look'. The rest of the car ride was quiet; the sounds of loud stomping could be heard.

"Honey watch out! There are some people playing basket ball with their Bigfoot!" Reze saw his father's eyes grow wide as he slammed his foot on the break. The car started to spin out of control in attempt of trying to stop. The people in their Bigfoot didn't notice them until a loud screeching was heard, then followed by a crash. The people in the Bigfoot got out of the machines and rushed to see if the people in the car were okay.

"Hey! Hey! Are you guys okay? Hey!"

"They're still in there! Someone help them out! Someone!"

"Call an ambulance, hurry!"

"Please!"

* * *

The sounds of feet running across the halls, in attempt of trying to get many things done at the same time; Three kids sat quietly in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come and get them. Rira wiped her puffy red eyes and sniffed, Kenji was strapped across her chest wrapped in a cloth. Naill held onto her older sisters' hand tightly as she cried softly. Rira stared at the floor blankly while patting her little brother's head. She saw two large feet in front of her; she looked up and saw a man in a white coat smile at her.

"Rira Astrail?" Rira nodded slightly, "sighing he kneeled down to her level and stared into her eye. "Rira, I'm sorry to say that…" the doctor paused to glance at the two younger kids, with a sigh he continued, "You parents and your older brother aren't coming back." Rira stared at the doctors' face in shock, Naill stayed quiet until finally processing the information that was given to her, and started crying loudly. Kenji woke up to the sound of Naill crying and started to cry as well. Rira blinked once then twice, tears started to fall down her cheeks. The doctor slowly stood up and watched the three young kids cry loudly. He placed his hands in his pocket and stared at the children sadly.

The three children walked up towards the beds that the bodies were on, Rira walked up towards where Reze lay and slowly peeled off the sheet that was covering his face.

"NO!"

"Argh!"

Rira sat up in her bed panting loudly, sweat dripped down her forehead as she clutched her bed sheets. Naill ran towards her sisters room and slammed the door open.

"Rira! Are you okay!" she walked towards her bed quickly and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Is everything alright?" Rira stared at her with wide eyes and nodded her head shakily.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… just another bad dream…" Naill frowned and sat on her bed.

"Was it about Reze again?" Rira remained quiet and nodded her head softly. She sighed then gave her sister a hug, "Don't worry about it Rira…" Rira nodded and gave Naill a small smile.

"Sister? Are you awake sister?" Kenji peeked thought the door, poking his head in. Rira took in a deep breath and blinked the tears from her eyes.

"Hey there kiddo, come here and give me a hug!" Kenji opened the door to the room and stood there frowning.

"I'm too old for hugs sister!" Rira laughed while getting out of her bed, "How about some breakfast then huh?" Kenji's eyes widened a smidge as he smiled.

"FOOD!" he rushed out the door and ran towards the kitchen, Naill and Rira laughed at their little brothers antics. Naill stood up from the bed and stood behind his sister.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES I NEED FOOD!"

"Calm down spaz! I'm coming, I'm coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Started: **August 24 2010; 1:35 pm

**Chapter finished: **August 25 2010; 1:12pm

**Mood:** Frustrated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BASQUASH it belongs to Shoji Kawamori, and Thomas Romain. PLOT/ CHARACTERS belong to Midenigufutsu Koyote. I only own what I'm writing and the process of making the story.

**Starting song:** Hotaku no Hikari by Ikimonogatari

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bring It**

_No matter how much you plan things, things never go as planned_

_

* * *

_

Rira hummed softly as she finished cleaning the last of the dishes, she piled them on top of each other before wiping her hands dry with a towel. Huffing slightly she glanced at the clock that was hanging from the wall behind her. _Oh shi-! It's that late already! I have to get to work! _Running quickly up the stairs she changed her clothes and grabbed a pair of sneakers.

"Naill! Kenji! I'm leaving for work!" Rira hopped on one foot while trying to put on her shoes and grab a sweater. She heard a small 'have a nice day' come from her younger siblings rooms. Smiling she opened the door and headed out.

"Hey Rira!" Rira, slowed her jogging pace and looked to who was calling her, "What's the rush? I think you need to relax more! You're still too young to be pushing yourself too hard!" Rira smiled and nodded towards the old couple that was talking to her.

"Thanks for your concern Mr. W!" she punched her fists into the air, "Don't worry about me though! I can handle things myself!" The old man glanced at his wife who smiled and shrugged, mumbling 'kids these days' Rira smiled at them before continuing her way to work.

"Rira! Rira!" a group of small kids stood in front of her and grinned, "You wanna play with us Rira! Were gonna play hide and seek!" Rira shook her head and game them a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry kiddos, I have to work!" the kids smiles went down and they stared at her sadly, "Oh! Don't worry though! We can play some other time kay?"

"Promise?"

"Haha!" she nodded her head, "Promise!"

"Kay then! See yah Rira! 'Member you prooomised!" the small group of kids laughed and ran the opposite direction from her. Rira sighed and checked the time on her watch.

"Ah, shmuck! I'm late already!" lifting her knees high she ran though the crowd of people, she was gonna get it for being late today. _There it is!_ Rira slowed her pace in order to catch her breath, and walked towards the small building.

"Hey hot stuff!"

Sighing Rira turned and raised an eyebrow at the three boys that were calling her. "What do you want guys" _I'm right in front of my work place and these guys just HAVE to butt in!_

One of the guys smirked and walked towards her, "How about we get together after your done your job?"

"Uh, no thanks; but thanks for asking, maybe I'll say **no** next time." The guys face fell and his friends behind him started to laugh.

"Why not babe? You know you don't have to be shy, I know you have the hots for me." His eyes slowly trailed down towards her chest.

Rira's eye twitched before smacking his head, "How many times do I have to tell you!" she pointed to her eyes, "My eyes are up here"

"What's going on here?"

Rira let out an angry growl in her mind and turned towards the new voice behind her, she saw a boy standing with his hands in his pocket, slouching slightly. Rira blinked before studying his appearance, _I- I like his hair…_

"So?"

The three boys glanced at each other before walking past Rira, "Who are you kid? Aren't you a little too young to be butting into other people business?" The boys blinked before sticking his pinkie in his ear.

"I'm sorry what was that I think there was some annoying sound right now, I couldn't hear what you were saying." Rira smiled slightly and held back a giggle.

"You got some nerve kid." The three boys started to walk closer towards him but were stopped when a fist hit their heads.

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

"Damn it!"

Rira grunted before rubbing her semi-sore fist, "Okay guys you had your fun, get out of here before I call my boss." Groaning and holding their sore heads then left, and sent a glare towards the boy that was standing beside you. Rira sighed softly, "I'm so late because of them…" She walked pass the boy that was in front of her and entered the building.

&&.

"Damn it Rira!"

Rira scratched her head while smiling slightly, "Sorry Mr. Fikx…"

"I told you that if you were late one more time that you would be excused from this job!"

"Yah… I know…"

"I was nice enough to give you multiple warnings, but this time you have gone too far!" Her boss paced around the room, mumbling things to himself. "I don't know what to do with you anymore!"

Rira sighed mentally, she was going to get fired, and she knew it. "It's okay Mr. Fikx, I'll just let myself out." She sat up from the chair she was sitting on and slowly made her way towards the door.

"Wait just a minute young lady!" Rira froze from her spot.

"Er, yes sir?" She turned around to see that her ex-boss was holding a bag towards her.

"Since you are going out, throw this in the garbage for me!" Rira's jaw went slack as she stared at her ex-boss with disbelief.

"R-right…" she took the garbage bag from him and left through the door. When the door closed she heard a small 'oh! And you're fired!'Sighing what seemed for the millionth time today she tossed the garbage bag into the nearest bin and shoved her hands in her pocket.

_I guess I need to find a new job… again! _ She clenched her fists in her pocket and slowly made her way to her friends' house.

&&.

_Knock Knock_

"Coming! Just a sec!" Miyuki wiped her hands on a nearby cloth before walking to the door.

"Rira? What are you doing here?" Miyuki stepped to the side and let her friend walk into her home. "I thought you have work?"

Rira snorted, "You mean had work."

Miyuki shot Rira a pointed look, "What do you mean…"

Rira turned towards her best friend and plopped down on a nearby stool, "I got fired again Miyuki!"

"Again?" she let out a frustrated growl, "Rira, this has been the third time you have gotten fired" she crossed her arms, "What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't my fault this time!"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh…"

"Honest!" Rira retold what had happened in the morning, not skipping any detail; besides the one when she saw this guy with gorgeous hair.

Miyuki sighed, "Well… I guess I can ask grandpa if you can work here." She bit her lip slightly before walking off to find her grandfather. Rira sighed and tilted her head to stare at the ceiling. _How am I going to make enough money for food?_ Rira was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the door open and a person walking in.

"Oiiii! Miyuki! Where are you?"

Miyuki poked her head from an opposite door way and smiled, "Dan! You're here already? I thought I told you I'll watch you play basketball later; I'm kinda busy right now…" her eyes trailed towards Rira. She walked into the room where the two were, followed by her grandfather.

"Rira."

"Ah! Oji-chan!" Rira stood up and politely bowed, "Sorry to have caused you any problems!" Soichi chuckled and smiled.

"No no, I think it would be fine if you would work with us, knowing you have the proper skills to fix various things, it would help us out a lot." Rira smiled and bowed again.

"Thank you so much!" Miyuki smiled and patted her friend on the back. "I guess were co-workers now~" Rira laughed and nodded.

"Uh… Hello? I'm still here you know?" Dan taped his foot and glared towards Miyuki. Said girl coughed slightly and gave him a good smack on the head.

"Rira, this is Dan, Dan Rira." Rira nodded and stared at the boy who was in front of her.

"Hey! Aren't you that kid from before?"

Dan scowled, "I'm not a kid!" Rira snorted, "Right…"

"No seriously I'm not!" Rira held up her hand horizontally in front of her and swiftly wet over his head.

"Your height is making have second thoughts…" Dan growled lowly and glared at Rira. Miyuki nervously laughed at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

"Ah! Why don't we go outside?" she faced Dan, "You can play basketball now okay?"

Dan's face perked up when he heard the word 'basketball' but it quickly became a frown when he heard Rira laugh.

"Him? Play basketball?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't think so…"

"You wanna bet!" Dan stomped his foot on the floor, "I bet I can whoop your sorry ass!"

Rira's eye became hard while she smirked, "I accept your challenge," Rira flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Shorty."

* * *

Why Hello there~ Uh, yeah So i havent been updating for a while oopsie, WELL I AM NOW SO YEAH!

Hope you enjoyed chapter two!

Reviews make me happy (and make me write faster) :P

Ciao~

KizunaCho


End file.
